Fred Weasley
by SkyeWalkerO66
Summary: Fred and George make a bet when they are younger that whoever kisses Angelia Johnson first gets to marry her.


**Hello everyone, this is a Fanfiction for a comp. I was pulled in on rather short notice so it's not too good and there might be a few strange parts in it that involve the prompts. I'll probably come back and edit it. **

**Anyway here it is. **

**As I'm new to this I managed to forget to add the prompts in the A/N sorry about that but here they are.**

**You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view - until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." - To Kill A Mockingbird, Harper Lee**

**2. Dialogue: "We're running out of time"**

**10. Slate**

Fred and George had made a deal and Fred fully intended on winning it.

Until third year Fred had been quite content with not going anywhere near a girl, especially a girl that wasn't his sister. The twin's friend, Lee Jordon, was the "ladies' man" in the group and had gone so far as to snog one. The most action Fred Weasley had ever had, was holding a Hufflepuff's hand when she got scared, during a care of magical creatures class.

But times had changed and Fred was determined to kiss Angelia Johnson.

He was infatuated with her laugh, the way she chuckled whenever Fred and George got in trouble or chortled at a successful prank. Fred even liked the way she raised her eyebrows at his bad jokes. Fred would even go so far as to say he was in love with Angelia, although at the young age of thirteen, he couldn't be sure.

Fred just knew he wanted to hold her hand.

However Fred also knew that George liked Angelia as well, that's why they had made the bet. Whoever kisses Angelia Johnson first, gets to marry her. That was why Fred had been so determined on winning because he wants kiss Angelia and he doesn't want his twin to do it first.

The only problem was neither brother had any idea how to woo a lady. Lee Jordon had tried to teach them, but for some reason Angelia seemed more offended than impressed.

By the end of third Angelia was thoroughly over the twin's effort at flirting with her. Fred might have managed to win her over, if George had stopped sabotaging his attempts and vice-versa. George had charmed a bunch of flowers that Fred had given Angelia to spray her with water. Apparently Angelia didn't see the joke behind it even when Fred did.

In the end it wasn't until sixth year that Fred finally wooed Angelia Johnson.

With the upcoming Yule Ball Fred knew he needed to ask Angelia to go with him and he knew he had to do it soon. The only problem was, he had no idea how to do it.

He tried a hundred times, approaching Angelia wasn't the hard part, as they were actually friends. The hard part was asking her out.

"We're running out of time." George had whispered to Fred during class "We need to ask somebody soon and neither of us have the guts to ask Angelia."

It was left unsaid that both brothers were still determined to ask her.

Fred was resolved to do it, in fact he was certain he would do it tonight, all he needed was his brother to leave him alone. Which was harder than one would expect but not impossible when you know every secret passage in the Castle.

Fred found Angelia sitting silently outside by the lake, which seemed rather silly considering that is was snowing but she looked content. Fred waved his wand, two things happening at once, a glass jar appearing in his hand and a small flame lighting up inside it.

He sat down beside her and read over her shoulder.

_You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view - until you climb into his skin and walk around in it."_

Surprisingly enough Fred recognized it from first year; the DADA teacher had a thing for Muggle books, especially To Kill a Mockingbird, Harper Lee.

"You still have something for Floowing?" Fred had asked nervously.

Angelia had bit her lip before answering "Not quite."

"Well I hope you don't like Moody now because he's one freaky Wizard." Fred aid awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Do you have something to say?" She asked and raised a single eyebrow.

"Yes…but only if you promise I can ask you again."

"_Again?_"

"In a more…manly way in front of my brother."

She sighed and chuckled softly in the way that made Fred ears turn red.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgototheyuluballwithme."

Even though Angelia had agreed to go to the Yule Ball with Fred, even after he had asked her out the second time when his younger brother had asked whether he had a date, Fred was nervous. After all the pranks he had played on her over the years he was unsure whether she actually liked him or not.

However the kiss kinda sealed the deal.

"Let's turn over a new slate." Angelia had said between kiss.

It seemed like a good idea, in fact Fred very much liked the idea of starting over with Angelia Johnson, oh and let's not forget the fact that he gets to marry her.

Despite winning that bet all those years ago Fred knew that he couldn't begrudge his brother for kissing Angelia or marry her. Perhaps that might have been him, if he hadn't fought in that fatal battle, maybe it would be George the second, not Fred. George would have married somebody else and Fred would be happy with Angelia.

It seemed like the white picket life, the sort of life the Weasley's had never had since Fred and George had first met 'the boy that lived'. Many people thought it unfair how Harry survived when so many died, when somebody like Fred Weasley never got to marry Angelia Johnson.

Fred understood, he had accepted that George would Marry Angelia, that Fred would never marry anyone.

He knew his mother had not accepted it and he knew George felt guilty everyday but he didn't mind. Fred was at peace.

Throughout Fred's life he had been the joker, the twin, the class clown and now he was the dead one. He considered becoming a ghost, joining Peeves and terrorizing Hogwarts forever but it seemed crueller to his family than dying.

So he let go, Fred Weasley forgot George, forgot Angelia and simply let go. He looked into the light and stepped towards it, allowing it to eclipse him.

The war took many good and bad people and like them, Fred Wesley died.


End file.
